


The Last of Despairs.

by renegade__soul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, The Last of Us
Genre: Crossover, Gen, More characters will be added each chapter, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the last of us spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade__soul/pseuds/renegade__soul
Summary: Despair is as infectious as hope and Hajime Hinata will find this out in this journey as a survivor of a deadly tragedy in United States.





	The Last of Despairs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's Peak is located in United States. Hajime gets the opportunity to get in the next day but that night something occurs, changing his plans drastically... To survival.

Hajime got home while talking to Makoto on the phone. It was past 11pm and Chiaki was sleeping on the couch.

 

“Makoto listen, I can’t refuse-” he dropped his tone after finding the gamer in the living room. “I can’t refuse this opportunity to get into Hope’s Peak, okay? …I get it- let’s just talk about this tomorrow, alright? We’ll talk about it in the morning. Okay, night.”

 

Chiaki got up after he turned on the light of the lamp next to the couch and greeted him after yawning. He threw his phone on the table in front of it obviously worn out by everything he had done that day and she let him some space to sit and at least relax a bit.

 

“What are you doing awake so late?” He sighed.

“So late? What time is it?” she looked at the clock on the wall behind them kinda worried for it.

“You should be asleep by now.”

“It’s still today though.” She got up and looked for something behind the couch.

“Sweetie please, I don’t have the energy for this.”

“Here.” Chiaki showed a gray box and handed it to him.

“What’s this?”

“Your birthday.” He smiled at her and opened it, hearing how ticks sounded in unison with the ones from the wall. “You kept complaining about your broken watch… You like it?”

“This is…” He said after putting it on his wrist. “I don’t think it’s working.”

“What?” She said as she took his arm to check it, it wasn’t stuck. “Ha, ha.”

“Where did you get the money for this?”

“Games. I sell hardcore games.” She said as she laid down on the couch.

“Oh great, you can help with the mortgage then.” He said with a smile while grabbing the remote control on the table in front of them, turning on the TV.

“Tch, you wish.”

 

After a few hours, Chiaki fell asleep again on the couch and Hajime took her in his arms to her room, putting her gently on the bed and making sure she’d be okay in her slumber.

  
“Goodnight, baby girl.”

 

 

* * *

 

Later on that same night, the phone besides Chiaki’s bed started ringing and it woke her up. She picked up even though being still sleepy.

 

“Hello?”

“Chiaki, honey. I need you to get your daddy on the phone.”

“Uncle Makoto, what time is it?”

“I need to talk to your dad now. There’s some-” the call cut at that point.

“Uncle Makoto? Hello?” She sighed and let the phone back on the table then stood up to look for Hajime.

 

 _What was that all about?_ She thought as she tried to get the phone again. _Phone’s dead…_ Then she approached her furniture in front of the bed and took a birthday card from it. _Ah dang it, I forgot to give this to him._ The card had a smiling dinosaur on the cover and below it said ‘Congratulations!’, inside there was written:

 

_“You’re not a fossil! (yet)_

_(Happy birthday)_

_Dear dad,_

_Let’s see…_

_you’re never around, you hate the games I’m into, you practically despise the genres I like, and yet somehow you still manage to be the best dad every year. How do you do that? :)_

_Happy Birthday, pops!_

_ <3 Chiaki.”_

 

After that, she walked outside her room and called for Hajime, she went to the bathroom at the end of the hall and noticed a newspaper that said ‘Admittance spikes at area hospitals! 300% increase due to mysterious infection’ after leaving it where it was, she left and turned around, calling again for him. A room appeared to had a dim light coming from it and Chiaki checked it out. Then the TV could be heard. _You in here?_

 

“It appears that what we initially reported as riots; seem to be somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic.” _Where the heck are you?_ “We’ve received reports that victims afflicted with the infection show signs of increased aggression and-”

“We need to move everybody out of here now.” Another voice from behind the reporter could be heard. _That’s nearby._ “There’s a gas leak. Hey! Move!”

“There’s some commotion coming from beh-”

“Lady, get the hell outta here right-!” An explosion could be heard from both the TV and outside. _Uh… What was that?_ Chiaki could see it going off outside of the window. _Oh god…_

“Dad?!” She screamed again when she got out of the room and went downstairs to look for him.

 

Two police patrols passed by while she walked to the kitchen. _What is goin’ on?_ A dog barking could be heard from outside and what seemed Hajime’s phone started vibrating. _There’s his phone._ It had eight missed calls, two messages from Makoto… ‘Where the hell are you? Call me.’ ‘On my way.’ On the right, there could be seen a note on the fridge. ‘I’m going to be home late tonight. Go ahead and order food. See you in the morning. Dad.’ _Where is he?_ She walked to what seemed to be his office and opened up the doors to it then Hajime appeared from outside, closed the door and looked for something in the drawers of his desk.

 

“There you are.” Chiaki said, worried.

“Chiaki. Are you okay?” His tone was shaken.

“Yeah.”

“Has anyone come in here?” He took out a box and then out of it what seemed to be a revolver.

“No. Who would come in here?”

“Don’t go near the doors. Just… Just stand back there.”

“Dad, you’re kinda freaking me out. What’s going on?”

“It’s the Togamis. Somethin ain’t right with ‘em. I-I think they’re sick.”

“What kinda sick?” She whispered but at that moment, someone hit the door.

“Jesus. Kazuya!” Chiaki looked at it confused and scared, Hajime walked backwards protecting her with his body, looking at how Kazuya was trying to bring the door down. “Honey, c’mere.” Eventually, the glass broke and the man fell in front of them and after a few seconds he lunged to Hajime but the latter shot him with the revolver. “Don’t!” The now dead body was lying on his office and after this horrible view, they walked back to the living room.

“You shot him…” stuttered Chiaki.

“Chiaki.” Hajime gently grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes, worried and seemingly tired. “Listen to me, there is something bad going on. We have to get outta here. Do you understand me?

“Yeah” she said, nodding. After that, a light could be seen from the front.

“Makoto. C’mon.”

 

He grabbed her by her arms and walked quickly to find Makoto and his car parked outside.

 

“Where have you been? You have any idea what’s going on out there?” He asked, walking towards them.

“I got some notion.”

“Oh for… You got blood all over you!”

“It’s not mine. Let’s just get outta here.” Hajime said while Chiaki got into the car.

“They’re saying half the people in the city have lost their minds.”

“Can we just please go?” Hajime said as he got into the car as well.

“Some sort of parasite or something. You’re gonna tell me what happened?”

“Later.”

“Hey, Chiaki. How are you, honey?” Makoto said as he drove the car backwards and hit the road.

“I’m fine.” She deadpanned. “Can we hear what’s on the radio?”

“Yeah, sure thing,” he sighed after a moment of silence “...no communications. Great, we’re doing great. Minute ago, newsman wouldn’t shut up.”

“They say where to go?” Hajime asked anxious.

“He said… Army’s putting up roadblocks on the highway. We can’t get into Travis County.”

“That means we need to get the hell out. Take 71.”

“71, that’s where I’m headed.” Makoto said as two police patrol went to the left while they drove to the other side.

“Did they say how many are dead?” Chiaki asked, looking the surroundings through the windows.

“Probably a lot. Found this one family all mangled inside their house.” Makoto started explaining but dropped his tone when Hajime glared at him. “Right. Sorry.” He kept driving and they came by a crashed car on a broken lamp post.

“Jesus Christ, how did this happen?” Hajime asked.

“They got no clue,” he said as he turned left. “But we are not the only town. At first they were saying it was just the South. Now they’re going on about the East Coast, the West Coast...” Makoto went silent when a house on fire appeared on the right. “Holy crap, that’s Hiro’s farm. I hope he predicted this and made it out.”

“I’m sure he did.”

“Are we sick?” Chiaki asked, worried.

“No. No, of course not.” Hajime answered and looked back to her.

“How do you know?”

“They said… That is just people in the city. We’re good.” Makoto replied this time.

“Didn’t Kazuya work in the city?”

“...That’s right, he did. But we’re fine.”

“Okay…”

 

They kept driving in silence after that but then people appeared on their right, seemingly asking for a ride.

 

“Let’s see what they need.” suggested Makoto.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Keep driving.” Hajime looked at him frowning.

“They gotta kid, Hajime.”

“So do we.” He raised his voice.

“But we have room.” Chiaki agreed with Makoto.

“Hey!” The man screamed, waving his arms in the air.

“Keep driving, Makoto.”

“Hey, stop! **Stop!** ” The screaming faded away as Makoto kept driving down the road. Chiaki looked back, seeing how it was only darkness now.

“You ain’t seen what I seen.” Hajime sighed. “Someone else will come along.”

“We should’ve helped them.” She whispered as an hospital came at sight and an ambulance got past them. After a few seconds they encountered an enormous traffic jam and the sound of an helicopter could be heard from above.

“Oh this is bad,” Makoto said, annoyed. “Everyone thought this was a great idea.”

“We could just backtrack and-”

 

At that moment, the man driving the car in front of them got out and started complaining about the situation until another man came from the left with a blue gown and just hit him and got him to the ground while a second one ran into the car, both of them were growling insanely at their actions.

 

“Oh crap.” Makoto whispered.

“Turn us around.” Hajime said as calmly as he could.

“Oh my god.”

“Get away!” It could be heard from the other car.

“Makoto!” Hajime had to grab him by the shoulder to take him out of his shock.

“Holy shit!” He took action then, driving immediately backwards as one them ran to the car and hit the window.

“What the fuck just happened?” Makoto said seemingly shaken by the recent scene. “Did you see that?!”

“Yes, I saw it!”

“Dang it.”

“Turn here, turn here.” Makoto did as Hajime asked and got the car into the left but they couldn’t go so far because people were walking and running away past a trailer in the middle of the street. “No…”

“Come on people, move…!”

“What are they running from?” asked Chiaki, looking around.

“Get us outta here.”

“I’m trying.” A man almost got hit by the car while he tried driving forward.

_Oh no..._

“We can’t stop here, Makoto.”

“I can’t just drive through them, Hajime!” He freaked out and screamed.

“Then back up then!” Hajime followed.

“They’re behind me too!”

“There! Go!” Hajime pointed out as he saw an opportunity to drive through.

 

They came by a road intersection but as Makoto drove, another car at full speed crashed with them and Chiaki screamed as a warning but it was too late. They passed out as the car overturned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chiaki woke up, hearing more growling and noises from the crazy people outside, then she tried to wake up Hajime by moving his arms.

 

“Daddy? Hey. Hey!” Chiaki started to freak out until she saw him move.

“What…?” He woke up, seeing in the other car how a man was ripping a person apart. “Get back.”

 

He started to kick the front glass a few times in order to get free and escape the madness. When he crawled out, the man wasn’t in the car anymore. He stood up and caught up his breath but all of a sudden one of those crazy people lunged at him but he successfully kept the person at bay with his arms until Makoto took care of the situation with a brick, knocking the sick to death.

 

“Dad?” Chiaki managed to get to the front seat where Hajime was before and called him.

“I’m here. C’mon baby, gimme your hand.” He knelt down and helped her out. However, she seemed to be hurt by the way she walked. “What is it?”

“My leg hurts.”

“How bad?” Hajime held her by her arms carefully to keep her standing.

“Pretty bad.”

“We’re gonna need to run.” said Makoto, walking backwards and looking at all the people running behind them.

“Oh my god… Keep us safe.” He handed his revolver to him and then lifted Chiaki up in his arms and started running down the street. “Hold on tight!”

 

As they walked, they saw how people ran away from the sick and how people in crashed cars were attacking their companions.

 

“Daddy I’m scared,” Chiaki managed to say.

“Hajime, watch out!” another person was attacking in front of them.

“Keep your eyes closed, honey!”

 

They ran a bit more, until a gas station exploded due to a car out of control and lamp posts fell down, people got injured and got caught in the explosion.

 

“Oh my god…” screams could be heard around them, panic was taking over.

“Keep running!” Makoto took the lead and guided them to the right.

“Those people are on fire…” she whispered.

“Don’t look, Chiaki. Keep looking at me.” In this next street, there was a burning building and people were running outside on fire and glasses breaking could be heard from the left.

“Over there!” They came by a fire truck in the middle of an intersection and as they ran past it, two more cars crashed in front of them, blocking the road on the left.

“We’re gonna get out of this. I promise,” Hajime said, trying to calm Chiaki down.

 

At the end of the street they could see a big theater along with those recognizable police lights. However, a car crashed into the ticket booth and exploded, making people panic even more. A barricade didn’t allow them to go further, not to mention that more sick people were attacking in that way.

 

“Get back! There’s too many of them!” said Makoto looking around for an escape. “This way, through the alley!” He pointed to the left and Hajime followed as quickly as possible.

 

Makoto opened the fenced gate for both of them but when Hajime walked forward, a sick man attacked barely keeping him at bay with his arm and protecting Chiaki but Makoto kicked him and shot him with the revolver. They kept running, seeing how more sick people were climbing through another fence. Then they could see a house to the right but once again sick people were chasing after them.

 

“Keep going! We’re gonna find a way out of here!” screamed Makoto before them. He opened the door to the house and closed but more mad people were pushing it and Makoto was barely holding it but he readied his gun. “Get to the highway!”

“What?” said Hajime in disbelief.

“Go! You got Chiaki! I can out run them!”

“Uncle Makoto!”

“I will meet you there!” He walked backwards and pushed another door with his back, a bridge could be seen not so far away and people were still getting attacked in front of them.

“Daddy, we can’t leave him!” Chiaki’s tone seemed like she was about to cry and her voice about to crack.

“He’s gonna be fine.” They got through a broken wall and down a dirt path, seemingly leading to the bridge.

“They’re getting closer.” A man running behind him could be heard, growling and obviously wanting to hunt them down. They came by a crashed fire truck and more sick people were crawling to chase after the pair.

 

Then when it seemed like they wouldn’t outrun the madness, shots could be heard and the people behind them fell down, dead. A flashlight shone on their faces, while Hajime took a better grip on Chiaki.

 

“It’s okay, baby. We’re safe… Hey!” He looked up to the person who helped them, seemingly a guard with a gas mask and a submachine gun then he stood up. “We need help.”

“Stop!”

“It’s my daughter, I think her leg’s broken.”

“Stop right there!” The guard then aimed his gun at them, making Hajime walk a couple steps back.

“We’re not sick…”

“Got a couple civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advise.” He talked through the radio on his chest.

“Daddy, what about uncle Makoto?”

“We’re gonna get you to safety and go back for him, okay?”

“Sir, there’s a little girl. But… Yes, sir.” Both of them looked at the guard with fear and suspicion of what was going to happen next.

“Listen buddy, we’ve just been through hell. We just need…” At that moment, the man aimed his gun to them. This time, ready to shoot. “ _Oh shit._ ”

 

Hajime walked backwards and tried to protect Chiaki with his body but they twirled in the panic and fell down the path they came from, getting separated. He groaned in pain as the guard got closer to him and aimed once again. _Please, don’t._ A single gunshot was heard from his left and the guard fell down. Makoto looked around and-

 

“Oh, no.” Hajime looked behind him and panicked. He crawled quickly to Chiaki.

“Chiaki!” She was crying out of pain. “Move your hands.” She clinged onto his shoulder while he pressed on her injury. “Listen to me, I know this hurts but you’re gonna be okay baby, stay with me. Alright? I’m gonna pick you up.” He took her into his arms once again as she still whimpered and glanced at Makoto as if asking for help but he looked from his place how the event was unfolding, seemingly saddened as if he knew what was going to happen.

 

But after begging for her to stay strong and hold for a bit more, there was only silence.

  
“Chiaki… Don’t do this to me baby girl. Come on.” He started to tear up then. “Oh no, no please… Oh God.” He hugged her now lifeless body, crying and still begging for her to come back somehow…

 

He didn’t let go, even knowing what he felt wasn’t going to leave him for a long, long time and he knew what this feeling was, even without having experienced it before.

**The Last of Despairs.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The number of confirmed deaths has passed two hundred. The Governor has called a state of emergency…_

_There were hundreds and hundreds of bodies lining the streets._

_Panic spread worldwide after a leaked report from the World Health Organization showed that the latest vaccination tests have failed._

_With the bureaucrats out of power we can finally take the necessary steps to…_

_Los Angeles is now the latest city to be placed under martial law._

_All residents are required to report to their designated quarantine-_

_Riots have continued for a third consecutive day and winter rations are at an all time low._

_A group calling themselves the Fireflies have claimed responsibility for both attacks._

_Their public charter calls for the return of all branches of government._

_Demonstrations broke out following the execution of six more alleged Fireflies._

_You can still rise with us. Remember when you’re lost in the darkness…_

_Look for the light. Believe in the Fireflies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I wrote this monstruosity. Thanks to saraa190601, Hopey, Commander Bubbles and VesperLord for helping me with this, both in ideas and checking it!  
> Sorry if I brought these sad memories back btw ^^'  
> I'll check any suggestions you have for me in the comments.  
> Hope you will enjoy with wild ride with me and hopefully I will have the next chapter done next week.


End file.
